


a little overwhelmed

by stoner4cha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Degradation, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non verbal, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, but also praise, college is hard, sungie calls minho sir, sungie is a little slut, sungie is cute, they get soft in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoner4cha/pseuds/stoner4cha
Summary: sungie is stressed over college. minho is there for some distraction.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	a little overwhelmed

jisung came home from his classes and immediately plopped down on his bed in his dorm. he was tired, he knew college was going to be hard, but he wasn't expecting this.

the door swung open and in came his roommate and one of his closest friends minho.

"hey sung" jisung just groaned in response. the older boy chuckled a bit.

"you okay?"

"does it look like I'm okay?" it was more of a rhetorical question, because before minho could answer, he continued.  
"of course I'm not, today in class I was late and everyone's eyes were on me and I got really nervous and I couldn't concentrate and now I don't know what it was about and the teacher is making us do an exercise online, but I won't be able to do it, because I didn't hear anything she told us" he went on a rant. 

minho listened, he was used to jisung having little outbursts like this. the younger boy struggled a lot in college. it was the big crowds and the long classes that made him want to curl up in a ball and shut out the whole world. he couldn't do that though. he needed this, he was studying music, he wanted to pursue a career in music and this education was important to him.

"sung, stop stressing, if you want we can look at it together and I'll help you work on it" jisung's eyes lit up.

"really? thank you so much"

"yes, really. anytime" jisung couldn't believe he had someone like minho in his life. the boy had been there for him whenever he needed it and he was so grateful.

"can you come lay in bed with me?" jisung asked, he wanted support and he always liked having someone be close to him. minho agreed and layed next to him in bed.

they stared into each other's eyes and minho analysed jisung's face.

"you know, you're actually really pretty" jisung's eyes widened when he heard the words that left minho's mouth. he became flustered and hid his face in his hands.

"don't say shit like that"

"why? am I making you flustered, baby?" minho knew what he was doing.

you see the boys' friendship wasn't as innocent as everyone thought it was and they had done a few things together. whenever one of them had a lot on their mind, they'd help relieve stress.

minho was trying to rile the younger boy up and when jisung looked at him with his big, round and pleading eyes, he knew it was working.

"yes, sir" the boy answered.

"don't you like it, baby, when sir makes you all flustered like this"

"yes, sir"

"you want me to make you feel good, don't you?"

"yes, want sir to make me feel good and I want him to feel good too, I will be a good boy. listen to sir"

"alright baby, lay on your back" minho instructed. jisung, the obedient boy he is, immediately followed the instruction. minho went to get the lube out of his drawer. they didn't need a condom, the two had been tested not too long ago.

minho came back and hovered over jisung. he leaned in and kissed the boy and jisung immediately melted under minho's touch. the kiss started out slow, but soon became more heated. minho let his tongue swipe over the younger's bottom lip and jisung immediately opened his mouth for him and immediately minho took the lead.

minho let his hands roam under the boy's shirt and when his hands reached jisung's nipples, the small boy let out quiet moans.

"please sir"

"what baby? tell sir what you want"

"want you to use me, you can do whatever you want, I'll be your little fucktoy" minho was shocked, he wasn't expecting jisung to say that, everything they'd done was pretty soft. he definitely wasn't complaining though.

"okay, baby, but when it's too much use your safe word and when you can't speak snap your fingers, okay?" the boy nodded, grinding his hips onto minho's.

"words, baby, I need to make sure"

"yes sir, you can do whatever you want to sungie, I'll be sir's slut"

after this minho immediately picked up the pace. he quickly took of both of their shirts.

minho started grinding on the boy while making out with him, jisung moaned loudly, he had been craving the friction down there.

minho didn't waste anymore time and slipped his hands into the younger's pants. the latter gasped at this and started moaning even louder, trying to push up his hips to feel more of minho's hand, but minho wasn't having any of it.

"no, baby, stay still, patience" jisung whined, but stilled his hips nonetheless.

minho then took of his own pants and pulled of the small boy's pants right after. both of the boys were left in their boxers, until minho pulled down jisung's boxers as well. his cock sprung free. it wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, probably about average.

"look at you, so hard just for sir. you're just so desperate, aren't you? just want sir to use you, like the little slut you are" jisung's cock twitched at it and minho definitely noticed. "oh, you like degrading, pretty little slut" jisung whimpered.

"sir, please"

"please, what? what do you want?"

jisung opened his mouth to answer, but let out a loud moan instead when grabbed onto his dick.

"I asked you a question, baby" minho slightly slapped jisung's thigh at the lack of answer.

"I don't know, just want to feel good, sir"

"dumb slut, doesn't even know what he wants, needs sir to do everything" jisung just moaned at his words.

"such a pretty cock, too bad it's useless. can't even do anything with it" jisung whimpered again.

"sir?"

"yes, baby?"

"can I request something?"

"sure, what is it?"

"c-can sir f-fuck sungie's mouth, please" and if minho wasn't hard already he definitely was now.

"fuck, baby, you're so good for me, get on your knees"

jisung quickly scrambled of the bed and sat at the end of it on his knees, his hand folded in his lap.

minho quickly took of his boxers and stood in front of jisung. jisung wasted no time in taking minho's tip into his mouth. minho moaned at that.

"fuck, your mouth feels so good around my cock, baby" jisung hummed and now minho moaned louder, feeling the vibrations from jisung's mouth.

"you ready, baby" jisung hummed again, trying to nod while the other's member was still in his mouth.

minho started thrusting in and out of jisung's mouth slowly at first, the first few times sungie gagged a bit, but when minho felt him relax enough he went harder.

minho tangled his hands in jisung's hair and starting thrusting faster, while also pulling jisung's hair to meet his thrusts.

"dirty slut, needs to be filled up, always taking sir's cock so well" jisung moaned at his words, tears brimming in his eyes from the pace minho was fucking his throat.

jisung started touching himself, craving the touch. it was a bad decision though, because next thing he new, he was being pulled up by his hair and thrown on the bed.

"did I give you permission to touch yourself?" jisung whimpered.

"answer me" he almost yelled.

"n-no, I'm sorry sir, sungie didn't want to be bad" he looked ashamed.

"but you still were, I can't have you touching yourself now, can I? come here" he demanded.

jisung quickly crawled towards minho. minho picked up a tshirt from the ground and tied jisung's hands behind his back.

"there, now you can't touch yourself anymore, not too tight?" he still needed to make sure jisung wasn't hurt and was still fine with everything.

"no, it's fine like this, sir" minho smiled.

"go lay down, baby" jisung layed down on his back, his arms felt a bit uncomfortable behind his back, but it didn't matter to him, he wanted to be a good boy.

minho grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers and also lubed up jisung's hole. jisung tried his hardest to stay still, but he was having a hard time.

minho suddenly entered his first finger and jisung moaned loudly.

"still so tight, baby" now jisung started squirming. minho slapped his thigh.  
"stop moving slut, move one more time and I'm leaving you like this, you're sir's whore to use, you listen to what I say"

"n-no I'm sorry, sir, I'm a good slut, please don't leave me here"

"then you'll just have to stop moving"

jisung stopped squirming and minho immediately added a second finger. jisung didn't move, his eyes were filled with tears at the stimulation and minho was going agonisingly slow, just barely brushing against his prostate. it was painful, but minho seemed to be enjoying it, so he didn't say anything.

after stretching jisung open for a bit, he added a 3rd finger, suddenly picking up his pace and fucking jisung hard and fast with his fingers.

"sir!! I'm gonna cum!"

"don't you dare cum without my permission, so pathetic, having to cum from only my fingers" he kept moving his fingers harshly. jisung now had tears falling down his face and he was trembling hard.

"look at you, already so wrecked for sir"

"please sir, let me cum"

"hmm" minho pretended to think and quickly shoved in a fourth finger.

"you can, BUT you'll have to deal with the overstimulation"

"yes, sir!! I will"

"okay, go ahead"

jisung came hard on his stomach, minho kept thrusting his fingers in and out of jisung, not giving him any time to recover. he lubed up his cock and pulled out his fingers.

he lined up his cock and pushed in, groaning. once he had his whole length inside he gave jisung some time to adjust.

he started moving slowly and jisung immediately came again from the sensation. minho didn't mention it, he was sure the smaller didn't even notice, his eyes were closed, head thrown back and it seemed like he had gone non-verbal.

"baby, look at me" jisung slowly opened his eyes and looked at the other, tears still streaming down his face.

"oh baby, are you okay?" jisung smiled and nodded weakly.

"okay, just snap your fingers if it gets too much, okay?" jisung just nodded again.

he saw jisung squirming on his arms.

"need me to untie you, love?" jisung blushed at the nickname and hummed, it meant yes.

minho pulled jisung to sit upright and quickly untied his hands, massaging his wrists a bit. he let jisung lay back down.

"there you go, baby"

minho started his thrusts again, faster this time.

"fuck, baby still so tight around me, so good for sir" jisung felt himself get hard again. he brought his hands up to his mouth and started sucking on his fingers. minho almost came upon seeing the action.

"fuck, baby, you have no idea how hot you are" he pulled jisung's fingers away carefully and replaced them with his own. jisung now swirling his tongue around the digits, drool slipping down his chin. minho used his free hand to stroke jisung.

"ah I'm gonna cum, baby, you're so good for sir, so pretty" minho also started stroking jisung in time with his thrusts, the younger painfully hard again.

"go on, baby, you can cum" and jisung did, crying out from being so overwhelmed. minho came only seconds after and thrusted a few more times, riding out both their highs.

minho pulled out now and jisung whined feeling empty. the feeling didn't last long though, because only a few seconds later a plug was shoved into his hole.

"I'm gonna get a towel to get us clean, baby" minho got up and quickly got one wet under the sink, he then went and cleaned sungie first being careful around his member and his hole. he then cleaned himself and threw the dirty towel in the laundry basket.

"sir?" sungie's voice squeaked from the bed. minho cooed at the tiny boy's cuteness.

"yes, baby?"

"come cuddle, please?"

"of course" he climbed in the bed with jisung and pulled him to his chest.

"we'll take a nap, and then we'll work on your homework, okay?"

"okay" he said yawning.

"go to sleep now, baby, I'll wake you up" 

"okay, thank you"

"you're welcome, sungie. you know I'm here anytime you feel a little overwhelmed"

the younger soon drifted off the sleep, minho following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this.  
> I'm so sorry I made you all wait so long for something new.  
> this is actually something I made a pretty long time ago, I even think it was my first attempt at smut, I just only got to editing this now.  
> I'm working on quite some stories right now that I think are exciting so look out for that.  
> anyway hope you enjoyed.  
> and if you want you can follow me on my nsfw account on twitter @ stoner4cha


End file.
